


Tender

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Picnics, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

"And then what happened?" Peter asked curiously. Harry stretched, leaning his weight back on his hands and crossing one leg over the other where they lay over the grass before him.

He shrugged. "Well, I was running and then suddenly I was on the roof. I had no idea how I got there, of course, but the management seemed to think I'd been climbing the school buildings."

"My goodness, the adventures you got up to," the young king chuckled, lying back and crossing his arms behind his head. "And this being back before you even _knew_  of magic. I mean, whatever did you _think_  had happened?"

"Well, I was actually convinced the wind had blown me up mid-jump or something. I tried to tell them and everything."

"Of course, because that is undoubtedly the most probable explanation," Peter laughed. His eyes were bright with happy laughter, and it made something tingly burn in the pit of Harry's stomach.

He lay down on his side, right next to the king. "Hey!" he exclaimed, his tone reprimanding, but his face was soft with affection. "Don't bully me!"

"No? But it is so much fun, dear," his lover replied teasingly. He hooked a finger in the neckline of Harry’s tunic and pulled him down so that he was leaning over Peter, elbows on either side of his broad chest.

"I'll bet there are more fun things we can get up to," Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively, smirking when Peter's chest rumbled with laughter.

"Is that so? Like what?" he challenged, his finger now trailing ever so slightly across his collarbone.

His consort leaned closer until their lips were scarcely an inch apart, watching his eyes darken in lust. "Why do I get the feeling your thoughts are less than appropriate, my love?"

"And _how_ , exactly, am I supposed to keep my thoughts appropriate with you leaning into me like this, Harry?"

Harry snickered softly, stroking soft fingers over Peter's lips. He gasped when the other man opened his mouth to close them over the tips, kissing them in an oddly gentle and erotic way.

"So it's my fault, is it?" he couldn't look away from the sight of the warm mouth wrapped so provocatively around a part of him, and for a second he swore he felt the flicker of a tongue against his skin.

"Without a doubt." And then there was fruit being pushed into his mouth. He opened up without hesitation, chewing thoughtfully.

"Grapes, huh," he looked questioningly towards Peter. "Bring any chocolate, my King?"

"I _did_  pack some," he replied, one hand searching through the wicker picnic basket at their side. "How could I not, having invited _you_?"

"If you imply I'm addicted _one_  more time-"

"Hey, you said it, not me!" Peter laughed. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then something else was being held against his lips, and really, that was more urgent than retorting.

Harry folded a hand across Peter's chest and leaned his chin on his forearm, munching happily. "They're nice."

"Of course they are," his lover replied indignantly, "only the _best_  for us."

"Oh, naturally, _My Lord_ ," Harry laughed fondly. He reached out to grasp a strawberry himself without ever looking away from the man he’d married, stroking the fruit teasingly along Peter's bottom lip to get him to open up before pushing it inside, pecking him gently when Peter closed his mouth over it.

And his eyes were so soft, bright baby blue and wanting, and when he stroked a hand gently through Harry's unruly hair the smaller boy was immediately reduced to goo, purring happily in encouragement.

"You're like a cat, honestly," his king laughed, and Harry might have taken offense except for the soft scratching of fingernails precisely _there_  that very literally took away any abilities for speech, so he just pushed his head imperiously into his lover's palm and enjoyed the petting.

"And a _demanding_  cat, too," Peter added, only smirking when Harry glared at him mutinously.

"These references need to stop, Peter," Harry sniffed, doing a very good job of raising his nose into the air even lying down as he was. "Besides, my animagus form is a _panther_ , not a cat."

"Panthers are a type of cat, dear," Peter insisted, smiling fondly. Harry shook his head at him.

"Nu-uh!" he replied. Peter pecked him on the nose, looking like he was trying to hold in laughter. "They're more dangerous than mere _house cats_ ," Harry proclaimed, prodding a finger into his chest. "And ferocious, too. You can't pet a panther, they'll bite your hand clean off!"

"Naturally," Peter replied mockingly, stroking fingers through Harry's hair. "How could I possibly even _dream_  it to be otherwise, my ferocious beast?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at him, and Peter's smile widened in response. "You wouldn't bite _my_  hand clean off, would you?" he asked, widening his pretty blue eyes innocently.

Harry snorted. "Prat," he replied, smacking him on the chest playfully. Then he flopped down so his cheek was smushed against the soft material of Peter's tunic. "Don't tempt me," he mumbled, smiling involuntarily when he felt the rumble of his lover's laughter against his face.

"You love me far too much," Peter said, moving one hand down to rest on the small of Harry's back. Then, he suddenly moved it down and squeezed Harry's butt, making him squeal embarrassingly.

"Peter!" he exclaimed, blushing bright red, but the king just leered at him.

"But Harry, don't you just _love_  what these hands do to you?" he asked, laughing.

"Unbelievable!" Harry huffed, but lay back down obligingly when Peter pressed demandingly on his back.

"Besides," he muttered after a while of silence. "I think it's _you_  who'd miss your hands more, so really, don't tempt me."

Peter kissed the top of his head lovingly. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"Oh? And here I was under the impression that I was ' _a vision_ '? Or is that only when you've had cake?"

Peter groaned. "You wax poetry _one_  time..." He complained, making Harry snort.

"You got _drunk_  off _cake_!" He laughed teasingly. "Didn’t think it possible."

"It wasn’t the _cake_ , I just _know_  that someone spiked my drink-"

"Uhuh," Harry pursed his lips. "You’re pouting," he mumbled. "And don’t worry, it was very cute poetry. Swept me off my feet and everything."

"I do not _pout_ ," Peter murmured pathetically against his hair, clearly pouting.

"Right." Harry looked up, resting his chin in the middle of his lord's chest. He knew the look he was directing at his king was unbearably sappy, but it didn't matter because, at this moment, Peter's gaze on him was even more so.

"I love you," he whispered, reaching up to brush blond hair away from the older man's forehead, and Peter smiled at him tenderly.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, precious."

Harry could feel his heart race at the endearment, and all of a sudden he felt incredibly shy. He pushed his face into Peter's neck, hiding the flush that rose steadily into his cheeks. "Yeah," he whispered, and Peter smelled like warmth and summer and _home_ , home in way that even Hogwarts hadn't managed to be with all of its laughter and adventure and Harry felt so happy he felt he could burst with it. ' _Not as much as I love you_ ', Peter said, but in that moment Harry knew that there was no way his husband - the man who'd grown up with family and friends and love, even in war - could ever understand how much he meant to Harry, and how grateful he was to be a part of Peter's life.

But Harry said none of this - just smiled against the skin of his lover's shoulder, and rested safe in the knowledge that he was beloved. That he belonged.


End file.
